


Stay Still

by YouGottaFlipItTurnWays



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Creampie, Dubious Consent, Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, Size Difference, Somnophilia, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouGottaFlipItTurnWays/pseuds/YouGottaFlipItTurnWays
Summary: /afab language, mpreg mention, lactation mentionshiro loves to sneak into keiths bunk at night and play with his pretty little pussy.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 475





	Stay Still

When Keith joined the Garrison he was still prickly as a porcupine when Shiro starts sneaking into his bunk to finger and fondle his tight pussy. During the day Keith is normally so angry and standoffish, but all trace of it disappeared in his sleep. He looks so innocent, so cute that Shiro just has to play with him. 

He's delighted to discover Keith sleeps nude. That he's flexible enough that his legs lay flat on the bed with his knees bent up to either side. He could hardly fit a finger in him the first time, no doubt he was a virgin. Shiro would bet a pretty penny that not even Keith has explored in there himself. He fingers Keiths tiny pussy for hours, Keith's sleepy moans spurring him on until Keith is dripping down his ass and making a messy wet spot in the sheets.

Shiro never lets Keith cum in case he wakes up, but its a near thing. The hand thrusting into Keith naturally speeding up as Shiro strokes himself faster with the other. Shiro _aches_ to know what it feels like to have Keith's little pussy stretched tightly around his cock. Maybe he could just rub the tip at his entrance and jerk off, cuming all over his cunt. But no, he can't. Leaving evidence would be unwise.

Eventually he caves and crosses his own invisible line. He's been stretching Keith for hours. It looks like he would never fit inside, but it would have to. He would make it. 

He silently slides onto the bed between Keith's spread legs, pausing, hovering over him in case he stirred. Keith's breathing doesn't change, so Shiro carries on, tugging his fully hard cock from his sweats, the head an angry red from hours of neglect. He rubs his dick through Keith's slick lips, circling the tip around Keith's clit. 

Keith twitches hard in his sleep, crying out a shapeless moan. Shiro does it one more time just to hear it again. And once more just because. He settles his arms over Keith's head and the cadet is so much smaller than him that his head is level with Shiro's pecks. 

He looks down between their bodies, the fat head of his cock nearly blocking Keith's spread labia from view. Shiro bites back a groan as he takes himself in hand and slowly guides himself into Keith's tight _tight_ heat. 

Even after all that time stretching him out he can still barely fit. He sinks slowly into him with gentle but insistent pressure. Keith whimpers at the stretch. 

His head pops fully into his pussy, slick walls clenched tightly around him and Keith whimpers quietly, still asleep. Shiro pushes as deep as he can into Keith's cunt with a few inches to spare. This would have to do for now. he'd stretch Keith enough to take all of him eventually, mold his pussy to the shape of his cock leaving him unsatisfied with anyone else and never knowing why. 

He checks to make sure Keith is still sleeping soundly. His eyes are closed, his face relaxed, there's even a small smile on his lips. Shiro hopes hes having a good dream. 

Shiro rolls his hips slowly, savouring the sensation as well as trying to not jostle Keith so much. he tries to stay at that pace but inevitably speeds up, thrusting into Keith with bruising force. Keith remains still, quiet little _unh unh unhs_ leaving his mouth every time Shiro hits home. 

Shiro muffles his panting in his folded arms above Keith's head. He doesnt notice Keith peeking between his lashes with rapt attention to where Shiro is hammering into his sopping wet cunt. For weeks he's kept still, hoping, praying for any kind of relief from Shiro while he's playing with him. His fingers fly over his clit as soon as Shiro leaves but it's not the same without Shiro in him. Maybe tonight will be the night, he just has to stay still. 

Shiro tries to slow down to not wake Keith up but it's a losing battle, he's had a taste for Keith's sweet cunt and cant stop now. Shiro remembers he's not wearing a condom and his dick twitches hard at the thought of getting Keith pregnant without him knowing. 

Shiro groans as the fantasy takes hold in his mind. Keith's stomach slowly growing without him knowing why, his tits swelling heavy with milk, the flood of hormones making him wet and needy. Would he come to Shiro? Come to him to beg for relief, for Shiro to fuck his pussy, to ease the ache in his tits by drinking his milk, subconsciously aware it was Shiro who was the father? 

Shiro's thrown caution to the wind, thrusting into Keith with enough force that he slides up the bed a little each time. He sits up fast and settles his hands around Keith's waist, his thumbs practically touching beneith Keith's navel. His eyes are glued to Keith's pussy, it's taking his cock so well, fluttering around his shaft every time he sinks into it. 

He looks up at Keith's face and startles to find Keith's eyes open and staring at him with burning want. He whispers out a broken "Please", and Shiro's gone, dumping his thick load of cum deep in Keith's pussy with one more hard thrust and a bitten off groan. 

His dick twitches hard with each spurt as Keith's back arches off the bed and he cums hard around his cock. Clenching like a vice, relaxing, and clenching again. Over and over milking his cock for every last drop of cum to fill his hungry pussy. 

They sit in silence except for their hard panting. Keith is trembling with aftershocks. Shiro is still hard. Keith begs "Please", breathlessly once more. 

Who was he to deny him?

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my twitter https://twitter.com/pwrbttmkeith/status/1236423349896646656?s=19 just slightly edited to have actual punctuation lmao. come talk to me about sheith!


End file.
